


Casanova

by Fantasy_Addict



Series: Name of the Game [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bets, Caretaker Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Idiots in Love, Keith (Voltron) Can Cook, M/M, Pet Names, Sick Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: Lance is sick and thinks Keith is pretty smooth.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Name of the Game [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750123
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	Casanova

Keith woke up warm. Like, uncomfortably warm. He shifted, trying not to wake Lance (they "officially" moved into Keith's room together after yesterday).

"Keith?" Lance mumbled sleepily. Keith sighed.

"Sorry," he said. "Didn't mean to wake you." Lance whined.

"You didn't," he said. Keith got up at this, pulling another whine from Lance.

"Lance?" Keith asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm cold," he said. "And I ache everywhere." Keith frowned.

"Cold?" he asked. He placed a hand to Lance's forehead, only to snatch it back right away. "Jesus, Lance! You're burning up!"

"C-cold," Lance said, teeth starting to chatter. Keith noticed he was shivering now too.

"Hold on, I'll get some blankets and a thermometer," Keith said. He dashed out the door before Lance could convince him to stay.

"Whoa, Keith, where's the fire?" Hunk said as Keith ran passed him in the hall.

"Lance is sick," he said, not slowing down. He found some extra blankets in his Lance's room and then rushed to the med bay.

"Oh, Number Four," Coran greeted. "Can I help you with something?"

"I need a thermometer," Keith said. "Lance is sick."

"Oh dear!" Coran said, already heading for a drawer. "Here, this scanner should do the trick. Just place it on his forehead for a few ticks and it'll read out the number."

"In English or Altean?" Keith asked.

"I believe Altean," Coran said. "Here, I'll reset it for you." He fiddled with the scanner before handing it back to Keith.

"Thanks, Coran," Keith said.

"No problem, my boy!" Coran said, cheerfully. Keith raced back to Lance.

"Lance?" Keith called softly as he opened the door.

"Yeah?" Lance said.

"I brought some more blankets," Keith said. "But I wanna take your temperature first, okay?"

"'Kay," Lance said, struggling to sit up slightly. Keith helped him.

"Still achey?" Keith asked. Lance shook his head, then smirked.

"You're such a Casanova," he said. "Being all sweet and caring while I'm sick." Keith blushed, but didn't respond. He placed the scanner to Lance's forehead.

"101.2," Keith read out. "That's hot."

"Smooth, Casanova," Lance said. Keith rolled his eyes.

"You know what I meant," he said, causing Lance to chuckle lightly.

"Hey, we still gotta settle our bets," Lance said.

"Right now?" Keith asked. "Lance you're sick. I'm not gonna make you do anything in this state."

"That's fine," Lance said. "You can settle yours." Keith frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Loser has to do what the winner says for a day, remember?" Lance said. Keith paused at that.

"Oh," he said. "Well, what do you want me to do first?"

"Get me some food?" Lance said. "I'm kinda hungry."

"I'll see if Hunk has something," Keith said, starting to stand. Lance grabbed his arm.

"No," he said. "You make something."

"Come again?" Keith asked.

"You said you'd make something for me one day," Lance explained. "Here's your chance." Keith sighed.

"It'll take longer," he said.

"I don't mind waiting for my Casanova to make me a home cooked meal," Lance smirked. Keith blushed lightly.

"Fine," he said. Lance let go of his arm and Keith headed to the kitchen. But first he stopped by Yellow's hangar.

"Hey, Keith!" Hunk greeted. He was working on cleaning up his lion. "Lance doing okay?"

"He's got a fever," Keith said. "And has demanded I make him something to eat. I was wondering if you could help a bit? I have no idea what alien foods can go together."

"Sure!" Hunk said. "Yellow won't mind waiting for a little bit, right bud?" Keith couldn't hear anything, but he assumed Yellow was indeed okay with waiting, because Hunk nodded and stood up.

"Thanks," Keith said, as they walked to the kitchen.

"No problem!" Hunk said. "Also, did you say Lance DEMANDED you to make him food?"

"Our bet said whoever lost has to do what the winner says for the day," Keith said. "And Lance decided this was a good time to settle it."

"Of course he did," Hunk chuckled. "So you can cook?"

"Yeah, just not with alien foods," Keith said.

"Fair enough," Hunk said. They got to the kitchen and started sorting through the alien foods.

*****

Keith balanced a bowl of alien soup in his hands as he walked back to their room. He was so glad he didn't have to turn a doorknob.

"Lance?" he said.

"Food?" Lance answered. Keith laughed.

"Yes, I have food," he said. Lance made grabby hands. "Sit up first." Lance slowly pushed himself up and placed a pillow in his lap. Keith put the soup in front of him.

"You made this?" Lance asked. Keith rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"Yes, with a little help from Hunk in figuring out the alien foods," he said. Lance nodded, satisfied. He inhaled the food, much to Keith's concern, and then made grabby hands at Keith.

"Cuddle," he demanded.

"Are you always this needy when you're sick, or is this just to give me orders?" Keith said, coming to cuddle with Lance.

"Both," Lance said as they snuggled together.

"Well I'd oblige you either way," Keith said. Lance smiled.

"My Casanova," Lance said. Keith smiled back, kissing Lance's hair.

"Try to get some sleep, love," he said.

"Okay," Lance said, already starting to drift off. Keith kissed his hair one last time, then dozed off with his sick boyfriend.

When Pidge was sent to check on them later, she may have taken a photo.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys have no idea how happy I was to FINALLY have an idea of how their bet was gonna be settled. 😂 The idea came to me the other day when I myself was ill. (Don't worry, I'm fine.😁👌)
> 
> This was also very fluffy and I loved writing it. Also, I've got one more fluffy part to this series, but I promise it will be a beautiful ending and you should not come after me with pitchforks.👍💕


End file.
